onepiecexfairytailfandomcom-20200213-history
Eneru
Eneru (エネル, Eneru) is the former Sole Sky Lord of Skypiea. He is the main antagonist of the Skypiea Arc. His bounty is 500,000,000 berries. Appearance :Voice Actor: J. Michael Tatum (English), Toshiyuki Morikawa (Japanese) Eneru is a tall, muscular man who has white/blond hair which was, in ancient South American civilizations, considered godly. His hair is covered by a simple white bandanna, slicked back. His nose has many lines running horizontally across it. His ear lobes are extremely long, ending up to his torso. He also holds four large Tomoe drums attached via a large ring to his back, instead of the regular Skypiean/Bilkan wings, which gives him an appearance similar to a Raijin, a similarity made even more prominent when using his "200,000,000 Volt Amaru" transformation. He is dressed in a very luxurious manner, to emphasize his "godliness": he wears loose, orange pants with a black pattern on them, and around his waist there is a blue, flowing sash, holding up a light-blue veil (it should be noted that during Eneru's invasion of Upper Yard his pants had a distinctly different pattern that appeared similar to barbed wire running horizontally across the pant legs). He wears bracelets on both his arms and legs, earrings at the end of his extra-long ears, and two little rings around his bigger toes. Eneru prefers to go barefoot. Oda decided to make him look like Eminem, the rapper. Gallery File:Eneru_Unlimited.jpg|Eneru in the Unlimited series. Personality Eneru thinks of himself as an invincible god - quite literally. He believes that he is a divine and immortal being, with the authority to do, take or destroy whatever he pleases and is capable of doing anything. As the result, he appears fearless, childish, arrogant and without a care in the world. His lifestyle is relaxed and hedonistic, and when not attending to his "sky lord duties" of smiting the natives of Skypiea (for speaking against him), he spends his time sleeping or eating in his residence, being waited on hand and foot by beautiful women. This attitude carries over to his battles, where he's hardly serious and barely annoyed - instead he's relaxed, and enjoys himself by effortlessly absorbing attacks, and humiliating his opponents. In his fight against Kamakiri, he even went to sleep in the middle of the fight, in order to prove his immortality. Sometimes, against an annoying opponent like Usopp using his "Usopp Spell", rather then shocking them he simply bludgeons them with his staff. Before Luffy showed up, his fruit power and mantra ability made his God-complex completely legitimate. Once Luffy began gaining the upper hand in the battle, Enetu incapacitated him in order to remove him as a threat, and reclaim his status as "invincible" and Warlord while stating that there is no need for him to fight Luffy - and has a persistant ego that can beat him and sometimes views that battling others in not quite of an interest to him, trying his best to avoid another confrontation with Luffy. Eneru's favorite fruit is apples. Going along with this, when Eneru taunts, he eats an apple. Once the Straw Hat Pirates arrived in Skypiea, Eneru commenced his plan to return all of Skypiea to an "endless world". Eneru took advantage of an already brewing war between the Skypieans and a native tribal group called the Shandora. His great battle, which he called the "Survival Game", was meant to pit these two groups, along with the Straw Hat Pirates and his own followers in a war to see who was worthy enough to accompany him to his holy land. At the start of the fight, Eneru made a prediction that there would only be five survivors at its end (including himself). However, Eneru's prediction was miscalculated as there was one fighter overlooked, Nami. Many of One Piece's primary villains were given distinct laughs. Eneru follows this tradition with a stressed "ya" at the beginning of his laugh (i.e. "Yaaa ha ha ha ha ha!"). This carries over to the English versions. Relationships Friends/Allies *Vassals **Ohm **Shura **Satori **Gedatz *Skypeia Enforcers **Yama **Hotori **Kotori Family Neutral *White Berets **McKinley Rivals *Gunfall *Monkey D. Luffy Enemies *Shandians **Wyler **Kamakiri **Laki *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Roronoa Zolo **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Nico Robin Abilities and Powers Eneru is one of the most powerful villains in the series, although he appeared to be weaker than many characters as powerful as he is due to the fact that Luffy had complete immunity to most of Eneru's lightning based attacks, and was even able to strike Eneru, thanks to his rubber powers. Eneru's strength is first demonstrated when he effortlessly defeats Kamakiri. Furthermore, Eneru easily defeats another Shandian, Laki. Eneru has a great knowledge and awareness of objects that many Sky Islanders would usually not have, such as an understanding of what gold is, partly due to studying the ruins of Upper Yard. This awareness allows him to keep these items for himself believing he is truly worthy of them. However, before Luffy, he was unaware of the existence of rubber. He is also very perceptive and has an amazing deductive ability, quickly seeing through Robin's deception and concluding that the Shandorian Golden Belfry Bell was not at Upper Yard but beyond it. He is also knowledgeable enough to understand the mechanical functions and capabilities of his ship: Ark Maxim, and quickly repaired it once he deduced the origin of the problem. In addition, he has some awareness of the meteorological functions of the sky. Eneru also possesses incredible physical strength and is usually portrayed as very acrobatic, often doing backflips with one hand, and has an above average endurance, shrugging off most of Luffy's attacks. Eneru also stomped Zolo to the ground with his foot, causing the ground to shake as a result. Zolo commented about his strength afterwards in sheer shock and terror. Cursed Fruit Eneru gets his Cursed Fruit power from the Logia-classed Rumble-Rumble Fruit. It lets him use a variety of lightning based attacks by striking the drums on his back, which are nearly all named after thunder gods from various cultures. When amplified by his ship, they were shown to easily destroy an island. It also gives him the ability to restart his heart after being killed, as long as he doesn't have any fatal wounds that could bypass his Logia powers, as well as increase his Mantra to omnipotent levels. Because of these abilities, the Rumble-Rumble Fruit is one of the few Cursed Fruits to be regarded as "invincible". However, his electricity-based powers have no effect on certain substances such as rubber, making Luffy a formidable enemy, as he is immune to Eneru's powers. He is also weakened by Sea-Prism Stone, as all Cursed Fruit users are. Mantra Enerulhas the ability known as Observation Haki, known as "Mantra" in the sky islands. His Haki is further enhanced by his Cursed Fruit powers, making him virtually omniscient of the thoughts and actions of Skypiea. Though the power allows the user to predict most attacks, it can be circumvented by various means. It cannot predict inherently random attacks; Luffy managed to bypass Eneru's Mantra by bouncing his fists off a nearby wall, to prevent himself and thus Eneru from knowing where they would land. Eneru failed to discern the presence of Luffy inside the giant snake Nola, only detecting him after he escaped. It also doesn't make the user any faster than normal, so the user's ability to dodge is dependent on their speed; Eneru was unable to avoid Luffy's finishing move because it was moving too fast. Nevertheless, Eneru himself admits that Mantra is not perfect. Weapon Eneru wields a golden staff and is adept at using it, giving powerful hits to his opponents with it. Eneru basically uses it to bludgeon his opponents that he deems not worthy of dying by his electrical powers. He also used it extensively against the rubber-bodied Luffy, when all electrical based attacks failed. He changed it into a trident in order to spear the young pirate, as well as using the electricity to superheat the weapon in order to increase the damage inflicted. History Category:Birkans Category:Male Category:Skypiea Saga Antagonists Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Logia Cursed Fruit Users Category:Antagonists Category:Skypiea Characters Category:Warlords of the Sea Category:Haki Users Category:Polearm Wielders